1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of camera controllers, for example camera controllers to remotely configure and operate a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compact camera designed for capturing action while being immersed in it often includes limited user input buttons. For example, the camera can include a single select button for the user to use to navigate complex configuration menus and settings of the camera. The camera includes a multiple of modes (e.g., photo, video, multi-shot, playback, setup, etc.), each mode including several settings, and each setting including further settings. The camera can enable users to configure the modes and settings using layered menus (i.e., menus within menus). For example, configuring the camera to capture a photo in a specific manner can require the user of to jump through several layered menus. The user of the camera first selects a photo mode, then selects a capture mode (e.g., single, continuous or night), then configures the quality of the photo (e.g., 12 megapixels, 7 megapixels or 5 megapixels), then configures metering options (e.g., spot metering), then selects and configures advanced settings (e.g., white balance, color, ISO, sharpness, exposure values, etc.). The user of the camera navigates through several layered menus to capture a single, 12 megapixels, spot metered photo with a white balance of 5500K, flat color profile, 3200 ISO limit, medium sharpness and +1.0 exposure value compensation. Navigating through layered menus in this manner does not enable the user to quickly select and apply settings to capture a scene.
The camera includes features, such as wireless communication capabilities, previously unavailable in action cameras. The incorporation of wireless communication capabilities into cameras enables devices to communicatively couple with the cameras. For example, a user can operate a device communicatively coupled with a camera to remotely configure the camera. If the device were to have a single select button, the user would have to navigate through several layered menus to select and configure settings of the camera. A device with a single button does not enable a user of the device to quickly select and apply settings of a communicatively coupled camera.